This application is a competing renewal for a highly successful T32 post-doctoral training program in Child and Adolescent Psychiatry at Stanford University under the direction of Dr. Allan L. Reiss: T32MH19908. Training for Child Psychiatry and Child Development. The overarching aim of this program is to provide training experiences that will permit our next generation of researchers to design and carry out sophisticated, multi-level, cross-disciplinary research focused on the pressing and unique problems facing child and adolescent psychiatry. These goals will be accomplished through (a) the collaboration and mentoring of an outstanding faculty with distinguished research backgrounds in Psychiatry, Psychology, Neurology, Pediatrics, Radiology, Genetics and Neurosciences; (b) first-hand mentored research experience in designing, implementing, and disseminating applied research from a multidisciplinary perspective; (c) trainee-tailored didactic coursework and seminars; and (d) emphasis on career development. Over the 11-year history of the program, the Program Director and affiliated faculty have had considerable success in training productive clinical researchers. Since the last renewal of the program, we have attracted outstanding applicants, including individuals from outside the Stanford system and underrepresented minorities; filled all funded slots; retained postdoctoral fellows for the duration of their training periods; and successfully prepared them for careers as independent investigators. The program's success is evidenced by the large proportion of trainees who have demonstrated substantive accomplishments in their academic careers through a strong record of publications, independent funding, and academic appointments and promotions. Of the 16 trainees who completed the T32 program as of May 2004, 100% have published in a peer-reviewed scientific journal, 88% have received external research funding, and 75% have assumed an academic position that involves clinical research. Our current trainees continue on a similar productive course of journal publications and external research funding. Further evidence of the program's success was demonstrated through a 2004 trainee survey, which showed an overall high satisfaction with program elements and significant improvements in most aspects of the training program since the last renewal in 2000. In the next grant period, we will further enhance and improve upon this highly successful T32 program. Our program aims are to recruit talented and culturally diverse MD resident applicants and PhD postdoctoral fellows, and train them to approach critical research issues in child and adolescent psychiatry from a multidisciplinary, multi-level scientific perspective reflective of the Pi's highly successful research program at Stanford. Considering the program's popularity, successes and improvements over the past period, we propose to add 2 additional trainees per year. Accordingly, for the next grant period, funds are requested to recruit and train 6 T32 research fellows, 3 MD's or MD/PhD's and 3 PhD's. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]